1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to single shaft shifting mechanisms of the type comprising a selectively axially and rotationally movable shift shaft and a plurality of shift forks having hubs with through bores for receiving the shaft for rotational and/or axial movement relative thereto. In particular, the present invention relates to a single shaft shifting mechanisms of the type described wherein the shift forks are partially or entirely supported by support members independent of the shift shaft to minimize frictional resistance to relative axial and/or rotational movements of the shift shaft relative to the hubs of the shift forks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single shaft shifting mechanisms for selectively engaging and disengaging a selected one of three or more selectable transmission ratios are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,621,537 and 4,920,815, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
While these prior art single shaft shifting mechanisms have been well received, they are subject to improvement, as the weight of the shift forks, in large part, are supported by the shift shaft, which may result in objectionable frictional resistance to relative rotational and/or axial movement between the shift shaft and the shift fork hubs.